PTL1 discloses a rotor of a superconducting electrical rotating machine. In this rotor, torque tubes transmitting rotation torque to the outside are coupled to both sides of a winding mounting shaft in an axial direction. A thermal extension absorbing mechanism for allowing a thermal deformation of the winding mounting shaft is provided to the other end of one of the torque tubes, and this other end is connected to a room-temperature damper shield. The other end of the other torque tube is connected to the other rotation shaft. The inside of the room-temperature damper shield and the torque tube is kept vacuum for heat insulation (paragraph 0004).
PTL 2 discloses a machine including a superconducting winding disposed on a winding support member, and a holding unit holding the winding support member. In this machine, the holding unit that is designed to transmit torque between the winding support member and a rotor shaft part at one side of the rotor and holds the winding support member in a rotor exterior housing is configured as a fixing device at one side for the winding support member at the torque transmission side of the rotor, the holding unit being provided in the rotor exterior housing so as to extend in the axial direction (claim 1).
PTL 3 discloses a machine including a superconducting winding disposed on a winding support member, and a unit for transmitting torque to a shaft part from the winding support member. The machine includes a robust connecting device at a torque-transmission side between the winding support member and a rotor shaft part, the connecting device including a hollow cylindrical connecting element that transmits torque and that is made of plastic reinforced with fiber materials; and a unit for holding the winding support member in the rotor exterior housing. The connecting device is formed integrally by end parts in axial direction and a center part located between them, wherein the end parts have a corrugated shape seen in a circumferential direction, while the center part is not corrugated. The connecting element is connected on the end parts to flange-like end pieces, which are made of metals, in such a manner that they are engaged with one another with frictional coupling. The end parts completely project, and the center part projects in only one region, to groove-like recesses in the respective flange-like end pieces. At least one side wall of each recess has a corrugated shape matched to the corrugated shape of the respective end parts, and the corrugated shape of each end part abuts at least partially the corrugated shape of the side wall of the corresponding recess. Parts of the connecting element which are arranged in the recesses are fixed by means of at least partial filling of the remaining areas of the recesses. The flange-like end pieces are connected in a frictional coupling manner to an associated part of the winding support member and/or to a side part, which is connected to the rotor shaft part, of the rotor exterior housing (claim 1). In addition, the connecting device is desirably configured to allow axial compensation for expansion resulting from shrinkage of cooled-down rotor parts (paragraph 0022).
PTL4 discloses a torque transmission mechanism in a superconducting rotating machine. In the torque transmission mechanism, a torque tube holding a superconducting winding is fixed to an endplate in a cantilevered fashion (FIGS. 6 and 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,274).